


One of a Prime

by ZenTiger



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Silas is your grandpa, Slow To Update, this story is unrevised, you are Elita-1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenTiger/pseuds/ZenTiger
Summary: You are a first year college student and your crazy grandpa keeps sending you his weird transforming robot blueprints.You are Elita-1. You built the body yourself, you just didn't expect to get yourself in so deep.
Relationships: Elita One/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	One of a Prime

You wipe the sweat and paint off of your forehead with a proud expression on your face as you gaze at your project. Your least favorite grandpa, Silas, may have been crazy but he knew what he was doing when he did his work… before he went missing.

For a first year college student, you were pretty intelligent, knowledgeable in the ways of technology but your grandfather’s work only helped you improve. Out of all of his grandchildren, you were the one that listened to his stories and never once judged them as fake, the one who showed potential and for those reasons, he had sent you documents and blueprints on how to build a giant, transforming truck.

You still thought he was absolutely insane and you were not very fond of him, you were actually tempted to burn the yellow envelope that the blueprints were sent in, but you didn’t and you do not regret it. Improvements had to be made to the documents as you definitely had no use for a massive semi-truck so you set to work between your classes.

Your end result had a bright pink car in your garage and you covered in pink paint. Your best improvement yet had to be the name for your project. Nemesis was what your grandfather called his, you decided to go a little for something a little more humble and named yours Elita-1, just in case you decided to make more.

Walking around the garage and dodging emptied paint cans, you find your cerebral cortex import and the bedsheets you planned to use to test your new project. The bedsheets were going to be used to test how gentle your robot could be as if you had to carry your body, you didn’t want to accidentally break your own arm or something.

Your grandfather’s project had to be piloted from either the inside or outside of the machine but it seemed he never thought to go all avatar (blue people) on this, especially for someone who wanted so desperately to become machine.

You opened the garage door and placed the device over your head, throwing the sheets into the back seet, taking a seat at your workbench and finally activating the machine, fingers crossed that it didn’t kill you. The next thing you knew, you were looking at yourself from somewhere inside or on the vehicle and it was weird, seeing yourself slumped over like you just died or something.

You rev your engines a few times and begin backing out, taking your time in doing so as you didn’t want to hit any kids or old people playing in the street. You shut your garage door with a pop up in your H.U.D. and began to drive off, the thrill of a new body pushing you to want to play around for a moment. You did however, decide that testing this body would be better out in the middle of nowhere, away from prying eyes.

With your destination set, you head out to the desert.

\---

The drive took a while as finding just the right place wasn’t as easy as you had hoped. There were so many tourist spots and it was amazing how far people would trek just because they were bored, so you kept going until you reached a rockier terrain and slowed to a stopped. Now was as good a time as any to test that transformation sequence you installed.

With a simple tap of a button on the H.U.D. you began to transform, metal barley brushing over metal and seams changing shape until everything properly changed shape, the form of a giant, female robot was what stood in the desert that evening.

You dug out your bedsheets and held them up at the darkening sky, a smile on your lips as you decided now was as good a time as any to do your tests. You began with stretches to see how the reach was on the body. It actually felt like stretching, the way your muscles would tense with each movement was happening with the fuel lines inside the body.

You did feel a bit of pain as you over exerted yourself from doing so which meant that the nerve receptors you installed were working. You really hoped you wouldn’t regret installing those but how else were you supposed to know when to much was to much?

After a bit more, you look at a large rock and scowled at it, the boulder, something you normally wouldn’t even be able to move, daring you to move it. You walked up to it and began to roll it around for a distance with such ease and then proceeded to pick it up. It was about the size of a beach ball compared to you now. Throwing it to the side, you grab for the sheets and hold them, the soft materials so malleable in your hand.

You were about to begin your trek out of the desert as it was getting late only to freeze when you hear a muffled groan coming from somewhere. You froze as chills ran up your spine, quickly looking around at the darkened terrain in hopes of locating the source of the noise but when it remained quiet, you decided it was just some desert animal and began to walk once again, that is, until another groan echoed through the terrain.

With a swift look around once more, you decided to call out to whoever was giving you rhetorical goosebumps. “Who’s there? Respond at once or I am leaving!” you honestly didn’t expect much from that but what you received back shook you to the core.

“I… am here!” the voice was muffled but it sounded like it belonged to a male and he sounded as if he were in pain.

You thought for a moment then looked around some more. You didn’t want to get in deep but if someone was injured or being murdered, that would make you an accomplice and you didn’t want that guilt sitting with you the rest of your life.

“What is your condition?”

They sure took their sweet time in responding and due to the muffle, you assumed that they were trapped in a cave somewhere.

“Ngh… I’ve been shot in the side and trapped in a cave-”

You began to follow the voice, finding yourself at the mouth of a cave, one that had been caved in. You suddenly begin to feel yourself freaking out. This guy had been shot, trapped in a cave for who knows how long and is seeking your help? How are you supposed to help when you’re just a human? Oh wait…

You look at your hands for a moment, completely ignoring what he was saying and then to the wall of rocks. “Sit tight, I’m going to try to dig you out!” you hesitated for a moment, unsure if this was going to work but hey, you never knew until you tried.

Reaching for the first rock, you pulled, watching it pop out with relative ease. Ok, this seemed like it would work. You began to dig, throwing rocks to the side as you tried to get to this person who was probably scared and bleeding out of a bullet wound.

After digging for who knows how long, you finally breached the other side, watching the rest of the wall collapse.

Your blue eyes glowed in at the entrance of the cave but you couldn’t see much so you activated your headlights, lighting up the entire cave mouth and its only inhabitant. You froze at the sight.

There it was, a giant, alien space robot, just like your grandpa had told you about but… that’s impossible. He was insane, he couldn’t have been telling the truth. You came back to reality when he let out another groan of pain and looked at the injury he tried covering. You rushed to his side and grabbed your sheets, pressing them to his side in order to prevent further loss of… blood? Whatever this glowing blue liquid was that was coming out of him.

Pretending that he knew what you were talking about and pretending that you knew what you were doing you decided to ask him something. “I’m afraid that I am not well versed as a medic. Do you perhaps know someone who is?”

The robot nodded and gazed up at you, his gaze lingering for a moment before speaking. “Yes, however, I am unable to contact him from here.”

With a simple nod of the head you try to think of a solution. If he can contact help from outside of the cave, why not carry him out? He can hold the sheets over his own injury.

“Alright, I am going to need you to hold these!” he nods as he stares at you and places a hand over the cloth, holding it over the wound as instructed. You begin to rethink this but decide that you’ve already gotten yourself in this deep. You slip an arm behind his back and the other arm under his knees and proceeded to lift him off of the ground.

You made your way to the cave mouth, carrying a giant alien robot bridal style and setting him back down and shutting off your headlights once you made it outside. His staring was a bit strange and the fact that he made no other moves made you a bit uncomfortable. “Weren’t you going to call that friend of yours?”

He seemed to snap out of whatever reality he had just been in and nodded. A hand was brought to the side of his head and he began to speak. “Ratchet, this is Optimus Prime. I have received rescue and am in need of medical care.”

He must have noticed the strange look you gave him because he began apologizing. A grin crept up on your face and you just couldn’t help but chuckle. All this time, he had forgotten to introduce himself and so had you.

“Shall we start again?” you asked, earning a gentle nod from the other. You decided it best not to use your human name and used your robots name instead. “I am Elita-1, a freedom fighter in my own right. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

A soft smile spread over his lips as you spoke. “I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. I am pleased to make your acquaintance.” Even though he was hurt, he seemed so gentle and kind. You were about to respond when a green glow caught your attention.

The two of you gazed at the green portal as a group of his fellow robots emerged, weapons at the ready. You watched them approach the two of you their gaze going from you to what you assumed was their leader.

They were quickly by his side and questioning him, making sure he was alright. He answered their questions without shame, revealing that whatever had happened to him had been a Decepticon trap and then the final question.

“Who’s this?” you looked up at the fem who stood before you, the suspicious look on her face telling you all you need to know. You suddenly felt like you had lost your voice but thankfully, Optimus spoke up for you.

“This is Elita-1, the one who rescued me.”

The fem nodded and looked back over the Prime. “We need to get you to Ratchet.”

“I can carry him back if need be.” You offer, earning some surprised looks, but it did not appear that anyone was going to argue with you.

You went and picked him up once again and looked at the group before you. “Lead the way!”

With a turn towards the portal, you all began your trek to the robots base. You just knew you were in for something big and it worried you to find out what.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
